(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paint can holder. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for mounting a paint can on rungs of a ladder, while allowing the painter to use both hands when attending to his work.
(b) Description of Prior Art
A number of paint can holders are known especially when used in a adder. Examples of such paint can holders are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
3,108,776
3,814,364
4,013,251
5,062,607
5,133,525
U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,776 describes a holder for paint cans consisting of an L-shaped strap having curved lower and upper portions adapted to engage the stiles of a ladder. The clamping system used to hold the paint can against the L-shaped strap includes one leg which is placed inside the can and is attached to the L-shaped strap by means of a bolting system. No provision is made for holding the paint brush. This system is more complicated than is necessary and is obviously too costly to produce to make it an attractive device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,364 is mainly characterized by providing a support for the paint can and a lanced portion for holding the can in place through its bail. It is not believed that holding the paint can through its bail is practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,251 describes another paint can holder which is characterized by having a lower brace arm which is pivotally engaged with the platform. Except for the platform, the device has no other part enabling the can to be fixedly secured to the can holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,607 relates to a holder for detachably mounting a receptacle on a ladder. The restrain member has to be fixed on the L-member by means of a wing nut which is a clear disadvantage.
The support device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,525 is somewhat similar to the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,607 and has the same disadvantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a paint can support which is inexpensive and easy to produce and which overcomes most of the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a can holder wherein the individual parts are unitary and which are fast to mount and assemble.
These and other objects of the invention may be achieved by providing a paint can holder for mounting on rungs of a ladder and holding a paint can thereon. The paint can holder comprises
a vertically mountable elongated member comprising
a curved part at a top end of the elongated member, the curved part shaped to engage an upper rung of the ladder,
an attachment at a lower end of the elongated member, constructed to fixedly and removably mount the lower end on a lower rung of the ladder,
a support provided on the elongated member between the curved part and the attachment to rest the paint can thereon, and
a brace arranged to hold the paint can and to be fixed along the elongated member.
According to a preferred embodiment, the elongated member comprises an upper straight portion and a lower inwardly curving portion, the support being provided substantially at a junction between the upper portion and the lower portion.
According to yet another embodiment, the holder comprises a right angle member disposed over the curved part and is shaped to retain a paint brush handle therein.
According to still yet another embodiment, the support consists of a triangular member, an upper face thereof projecting at right angle from a front face of the elongated member.
According to another embodiment, the paint holder according to the invention may comprise a recess provided at a junction between the upper face of the triangular member and the elongated member, the recess being shaped to engage a lower circumferential rim of the paint can.
Preferably, the attachment comprises an upper downwardly curving strip having a catch at an outer end thereof, and a lower straight strip having an inwardly turned hook at an outer end thereof, the hook being capable of snappingly holding the catch when both the upper and lower strips are engaged over the lower rung.
According to yet another embodiment, a rectangular recess is provided on an outer face of the elongated member in the upper portion thereof above the support, the brace comprises a circular band shaped to fit around an outer surface of a paint can, and a wrap around strip having an engaging lip at an outer end thereof, so constructed and arranged that after placing the brace around a paint can, the paint can is placed on the support with the brace received in the rectangular recess and the wrap around strip is placed against an inner face of the elongated member with the engaging lip snappingly engaging the elongated member.